


Her Idiot

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a jealousy type, Alexander loves Eliza more than anything in this life, Angelica would claw your eyes out if you ever look at her husband, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, Eliza loves Alexander very much, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Jealousy, John Barker Church and Eliza are cinnamon rolls, John Barker Church and Eliza are the bestest of friends, John Barker Church is a cinnamon roll, The Washingtons just wanted some alone time, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alexander stumbles on Eliza's letters to her family, something he didn't mind and was quite intrigued on his findings... only to rest his eyes on a letter from their brother-in-law, John Barker Church, Angelica's rather sweet and gentle husband, to Eliza that left Alexander a bit insecured. He may not be the best husband out there, but Alexander was sure not to let any man take his kind, sweet, and gentle wife away from him...In other words, Alexander is an idiot and doesn't know the phrase 'platonic love' or the potienal 'platonic soulmates'.





	Her Idiot

Alexander Hamilton was a intellegent man, there is no denying that as he was very much one of the smartest and wittiest peope all across America. Maybe in the world, as well. As self-absorbed it sounded, he was a bit self centered in a way that could make seem like an idiot... but it seems he doesn't realize it himself. His recklessness and quick to come to conclusions was also a fault in him, that make him come off as foolish. Luckily for him, he has one of the bestest wives by his side to keep him in line, support him in his career, and love him in the truest and unbreakable way possible. And that was Mrs. Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler Hamilton, the most kindest, gentlest, and sweetest women that any man or woman has ever come across as Martha Washington insists that Mrs. Hamilton was an angel blessed upon them all. To which many had to agree.

 

 

Alexander was glad to have Eliza in his life, to which she made his entire world completed. By being the perfect wife he never thought he would ever deserve, yet she was always there to love him, embrace him, comfort him, and so on. Yes, Alexander is blessed to have this angel of a wife and he couldn't be any happier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Alexander, darling!" Eliza called from the kitchen, to which Alexander looked up from his papers in the livingroom,

 

 

"Yes, dear?" He called, hearing her tiny giggles, follow my a joyful squeal that lighten up his heart as he would then hear his children's laughter.

 

 

"C-could you- Philip! Stop it! That tickles!- Check on- Ah, Angie, s-stop it!- Junior and James!- Kids!" His wifes joyful laughs tickled her husband to delight as Alexander made sure to join in the fun after checking upon his two youngest sons.

 

 

"Right away, darling!" Alexander chuckled before smirking, calling out to his eldest son and daughter. "Pip! Angie! Be sure to get your mother around her waist and neck, that is her weakest spot!"

 

 

"YES FATHER!" His children exclaimed, excitedly from the kitchen.

 

 

"Alexan-," Eliza began only to trail off, follow by her ghastly shrieks and children's amused laughter was it was heard as Alexander chuckled while making his way up the stairs. 

 

 

Heading off to the nursery, the father of four made his way to shared crib of Alexander Jr and James, both sleeping like angels, Alexander couldn't help but smile at his boys. He loved his children. Each and everyone of them and though, his neighbors, friends, and family insist that four children was enough, he and Eliza both had discussed on having more kids. As funny as it sounded, the couple wouldn't mind having more since they couldn't help but love the sound of just going of their way to tend their crying baby at the early hour in morning and make them happy again. Or helping their toddler up to their feet after they fell down. Or two young kids, observing the world and help them learn... in other words, they just love children and can't to have maybe twelve more.

 

 

Smiling one last time, seeing his two boys undisturbed and still out, Alexander crept away from the crib and made it out. Sighing, Alexander would then pass his and his wife's bedroom, only to pause as he went back.

 

 

Something caught his eye.

 

 

Raising a brow, the Secretary of Treasury made his way inside the room to the writing table, where a few scattered letters were displayed. Analyzing them for a moment, Alexander chuckled, seeing they were nothing but letters addressed to his dearest wife from her family and her responses. And by her family, it met all from her four sisters, including the little ones, her three brothers, her parents, sister-in-laws, and currently two brother-in-laws. Stephen Van Rennselaer and John Barker Church, who Alexander was close with the both them. Though, he is pretty sure his wife was even closer to them than himself.

 

 

Picking up a letter from Stephen, Peggy's rather cheerful and bright husband, to his darling Eliza, Alexander read on,

 

 

_My Dearest Sister,_

_It been such a long time since you and I last wroted to each other as I don't know where to even begin. Your previous letter mentioned of the health of my and my Peggy's son, young Stephen, and I am happy to say he up and well, extremely happy and babbling. He is the same age as your James, which has me wondering, how is James, Little Alexander, my dear Angie, and our darling Philip?  Healthy and well, I hope._

 

 

_My prayers are always on your children, Angelica's, and my own, which has me to tell you. Silly of me to whine for a grown man, but my dearest sister, our eldest sister has been teasing me relentlessly through her letters! Please, I beg you! Tell her stop! It is awfully making me fluster as Peggy as already wrote a letter to Angelica but I'm afraid, you have a better chance to stop her friendly teasing. I am well aware that I sound like a child... but I am also aware that you will be by my side as always my beloved sister. You are, in fact, one of the best woman, besides my loving Peggy, in my life. I couldn't ask for a better sister._

 

 

_...Please don't tell Angelica, but between you and her, you are my favorite sister by law. So before anyone read this outloud to her, I must end my letter here._

 

 

_My love is always with you,_

 

_S. Van Renselaer_

 

 

Alexander chuckled, tucking the letter away. Stephen and Eliza surely had a loving older sister and younger brother relationship that everyone shimply adored. Other than Peggy and John Barker Church, Eliza always seemed to protect Stephen by everyone's playful teasing on the younger man. Alexander is guilty of doing it himself, other than their sister-in-law, Angelica, who does it for a hobby and her own amusement as it appears go through the letters as well. Smiling, Alexander's eyes swifted to another letter...

 

 

His heart dropped as he read the lines,

 

 

_My Beloved, Eliza,_

 

 

 _It brought to my attention that I hardly wrote to you throught this month, to which I must apologize as those weren't my intentions of excluding you in my life. After all, you are one of the best things in my life, I could barely live in a world where you and I never met. I must admit, throughout this month, business seem to be busier than usual yet by the summer, I am sure to take a break and sail to America to join you and your family for the summer._ _My doubts are on my dearest, Angelica, as I am afraid she might not be joining us for the summer due to her plans to join her friend, Maria Cosway and explore the arts and history here back home. She gave her consent to let me take the the children and entertain ourselves across the ocean to your family._

 

 

_The letter I recieved a week ago, I see that you invited my family upstate, which I am very much honor to join. Your favorite older brother, John Barker Church, is longing to see you again, in hopes that we could spend the summer days like we use to before your marriage. Where we would walk around the lake, explore the parks, and eat fruit while having picnic uphill. The children will amuse themselves and get along well, where we might else get use to the old times before marriage and children._

 

 

_I do hope Alexander does join us for this break, I heard he been working awfully hard as I pray he doesn't work himself out. Reminded him that they are more than just paperwork and a quill, join us for the bright summer days and roll in the grass with us and the flowers like you and I use to when we were young and innocent!_

 

 

 _'Young and innocent!?'_ Alexander thought, blinking several times before reading along.

 

 

_I can't wait to see Stephen and Peggy's boy, Stephen wrote with such pride and joy, I feel like I already know the baby already! My beloved, stay tight as I pray to see you and warm your eyes again and we will have our old adventures renewed. For now,_

 

 

_Till we meet,_

 

_Your Dear Gentleman._

 

 

 _'Her Dear Gentleman?'_ Alexander blinked in disbelief, looking away from the letter with wide eyes, not sure how to feel. It wasn't long until something striked in his heart. Something ugly and furious. Jealousy. 

 

 

Was his brother-in-law, the sweet and gentle John Barker Church, is somewhat romantically intrested in his angelic Eliza!? By what means, he is longing to see Eliza and warm her eyes, again? Those were rightfully reserved for hi and only him! Along with the fact that Church calls Eliza 'My Beloved' and noted himself as 'Her Gentleman'. Does Angelica even knows her husband  _flirtatious manner_ his Eliza!? 

 

 

Then again... Angelica barely seems to note her husband often, seemingly to busy flirting with other men. Not that Alexander referring that Angelica doesn't hold any affection to her husband, defiantly not. God, that woman would slice a women throat of she ever notice a another woman eyeing her husband in a lustful manner. Alexander even withness poor Church holding Angelica by waist to prevent her from clawing at a woman at a ball, when that woman decided to press a kiss on Church's cheek... in which Alexander did notice Church looked quite take back and very uncomfortable. 

 

 

 

If Alexander was right, Church never seemed to be a flirtatious man, unlike Alexander, and stayed in his own comfort zone and was much happy surronded by his family and close friends. Though, Church was a charming man, he was well mannered and very much of a gentleman, quite submissive just like Alexander's darling Eliza, the Englishman always had a calm aura around him and never really lashed out. But, Eliza did mention Church being quite sad and stressed these past months, telling him that she been writing to Church every week but rarely got a response. 

 

 

...Prehaps the lack of attention from his own wife and stress got the hold of Church as he would draw himself into the open arms of Eliza. In truth, Alexander would have done the same, but Eliza is  _his_ wife and he wants to keep that way. No way is he going plan and  _share_ to another man, let alone their brother-in-law no mather how kind and gentle he is, Eliza was _his_ and  _his only!_

 

 

 

His eyes swifted to Eliza's responses as he read on,

 

 

_My Dear Gentleman, John,_

 

 _It brings me such joy that you planning to come join my family for the summer! Though, I am quite upset that Angelica isn't planning to join us, but I pray she change mind. However, this does not exclude my excitement to have you and of course, the children to join us for the summer. And yes, I am looking forward to do what we use to back before we were even married and had children. As young people, exploring the outdoors and sharing happy memories. I do hope we go swimming as well, maybe not like the early swim we had when you and I went on a boat ride on the lake and fell in. Still drives me into giggles, yet, I hope we could explore the waters, maybe take the children as well with us as my Pip and Angie are hoping to learn how to swim during the breaks._ _We could even teach your Lip and Rine, to swim as well!_

 

 

_My Alexander, I hope he will gets some time to spend with our family during the breaks yet... my dear, John, I think he might be working all summer as it breaks my heart he might not join us. My heart is still hoping, but I know I will have a delightful summer with you part of it,_

 

The letter was halfway done as Alexander jealousy raging up his body, before he stormed downstairs, towards the front door, but not before he calls out,

 

 

"My Angel! I have to go meet up Washington for a brief hour, but I will be back for dinner!"

 

 

"Be safe, darling! And take your coat, love!" Eliza called from the kitchen, her vouce loving and caring, Alexander sighs blissfully as he grabbed his coat and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alexander waited patiently outside of the Washington's doorstep after knocking, tapping his foot with his armcrossed. Biting his lips, it felt like minutes had past and he was still outside. What if they weren't home, does he need to go back and come back tomorrow? Just when that thought came in his head, the door swung open and a servant girl greeted him with a smile,

 

 

"Ah, Mr. Hamilton, hello!" She greeted, cheerful as always. Alexander smiled,

 

 

"Good afternoon, Ruth," he greeted, looking over her shoulder, he asked, "Is Mr. President here?"

 

 

Ruth bit her lips, suddenly flustering, playing with a lock of hair with her finger, she nervously said, "Yes... he is on the parlor but-,"

 

 

"Oh good!" Alexander brushed past her as Ruth called out,

 

"Mr. Hamilton, I don't think-,"

 

 

Too late, Alexander made it to parlor, hearing Washington's voice muffles, follow by Mrs. Washington giggles, he swung the doors open. He expected to see them having tea and crumpets, having a loving talk... but what he saw was highly disturbing. Alexander blinked in disbelief, hearing Mrs. Washington screeched, seeing her with her dress in ruffles with Washington hovering over her of the couch in which she laid flat on her back. Both looking like they planning to get a  _little_ intimate and now, instead, three grown adults were now staring each other, flustering red before Washington barked out,

 

 

"You saw nothing, Alexander!"

 

 

"Indeed, I have not!" Alexander agreed, shutting the parlor's door, his back now against it as he tried, desperatly to get the image of the president and his wife getting very... tochè towards eachother.

 

 

"Um..."

 

 

Alexander looked up to Ruth, who was blushing bright crimson, shrugging her shoulders, "I tried to warn you."

 

 

"And I wished I listened." Alexander muttered. It was then the door swunged open, behind him, the poor man fell backwards, hard onto the floor as he looked up to see Washington's rather concern face, with a touch of blush on his cheek.

 

 

"Alexander."

 

 

"Mr. President. I need a break."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Darling, I'm home!~" Alexander joyfully said with glee, delighted to see his wife running up to him with a bright smile and giggles, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

 

 

"Right on time for dinner," she giggled, pecking his cheek. Alexander smirked, pulling her to her chest as she squeaked in surprise,

 

 

"Well, I can't miss dinner, of it is follow by for  _dessert_ ," he nuzzled his nose behind her ear, pressing a kiss as Eliza squealed, gently slapping his chest,

 

 

"Alexander Hamilton," she playfully scowled, smiling lightly. "The children are in the other room."

 

 

"Good, tell them they will have another brother or maybe a sister in another nine months prior," Alexander winked, Eliza laughed, buring her face in his chest.

 

 

"Oh, Alexander," she giggled, Alexander pecked her nose,

 

 

"Only for you love, only for you."

 

 

Eliza smiled, leading him into the dining room, to which their four children already present, all four gushing in happiness after seeing Alexander coming to view,

 

 

"DADDY!" they cheered.

 

 

"KIDS!" Alexander mimicked their excitement before laughing, ruffling Philip and Angie's hair as they shared a giggle. Eliza smiled, ready to take seat but Alexander quickly dashed forward,

 

 

"Allow me, madame!" He chuckled, pulling out her chair like a gentleman. Eliza grinned,

 

 

"Why, thank you, sir," she giggled, smiling as Alexander tooked her hand and kissed,

 

 

"All in the day of services from loving husband, my Angel," he replied before taking his own seat.

 

 

"Hey, pa," Angie said, catching Alexander's attention as her father smiled warmly at her,

 

 

"Yes, my sweetheart," he asked, Angie smiled, bouncing her seat,

 

 

"Uncle John is coming from England with Lip, Rine, and Richard, for summer!" She happily told.

 

 

Alexander felt a sting his heart. He never felt so disappointed in his life of the fact that his brother-in-law was coming to visit for the summer and it didn't help that he was Angie's favorite uncle too. But Alexander kept on a bright smile. To be honest, he was happy to see his niece and nephew again, they were sweet and wonderful children. However, Philip groaned,

 

 

"Lip is coming too," Philip murmured in defeat.

 

 

"Philip," Eliza gently scowled. "He's your cousin."

 

 

"Who I despise..." Philip murmured under his breathe. Angie frowned, turning to her brother with confusion,

 

 

"Why, Pip? He is so nice!" She told him. Philip murmured,

 

 

"To you."

 

 

Philip 'Pip' Alexander Hamilton and Philip 'Lip' Schuyler Church weren't really the bestest of friends out of the cousins. For some odd reason, the two will always start fighting whenever they get the chance. Eliza and Angelica were their sons would get along well... but it seems farm from that now. Though, Angelica 'Angie' Hamilton and Catherine 'Rine' Church got along quite well with all their cousins, thankfully. Same might goe to Alex Jr and James, often playing with their cousin Richard. 

 

 

 

"Now, now children, be happy that your Uncle John is coming with your cousin," Eliza smiles, gazing towards Alexander. "In fact, we hadn't seen them for nearly a year and a half, isn't that right, love?"

 

 

 

Alexander blinked, swallowing hard as he sighs tiredly, "Indeed, Angel, indeed."

 

 

Eliza suddenly frowned, sensing his disappointment right away, "Honey, are you alright."

 

 

Alexander paused, before murmuring out as he grabbed his fork, "Of course. Let's just start eating."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eliza was quiet, dressing herself into her loose nightgown, her eyes gazing over Alexander through mirror, seeing her husband buttoning up his nightshirt, looking slightly grumpier than before. The children were already tucked to bed, leaving only the two of them left to head off to bed. Something was bothering her husband, Eliza just knew it, 

 

 

"Honey?" She softly asked.

 

 

"Hm, Angel?" He nodded his head, fixing up his shirt.

 

 

"Is something the matter?" She stood up and went up to him, gently placing a hand on his forearm. "You been awfully quiet, this afternoon."

 

 

Alexander grumbled, looking up at her as Eliza was startled by his dirty glares, "Let's just say I found some letters. From our  _dearest_ brother-in-law, John Barker Church."

 

 

Eliza blinked, tilting her head in confusion, "You were... going through my mail?"

 

 

She looked so... so innocent and not getting the picture of what he implying. Without a second thought, Alexander grabbed her and tossed onto the bed onto her back. Eliza gasped in shock, paralyzed for moment as she barely could even react when her husband was suddenly hovering on top of her. Breathing harshly, Eliza shuddered at her husband's steady stares as he pinned her hands over head.

 

 

"A-Alexander?" She began, swallowing hard when he leaned down,

 

 

"Tell me, my Angel, has your 'gentleman'- Oh! I'm sorry, your dear John ever made you feel like this? Mortified? Flustered?" One of his hands slipped down under her nightdress, "Touched?"

 

 

"Alexander?" Eliza gasped when she felt his hand touching up her womanhood. "P-please! W-what are you trying to say!?" She pleaded.

 

 

It was then, he realized that Eliza truly didn'r understood what he was trying to say as a sheer of horror strucked in Alexander's face as he quickly draw himself away from her. Eliza whimpered as he suddenly pulled away, her face flushed and trembled as she sat up, shaking, trying to put the pieces together.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Eliza, I didn't mean to-," Alexander began but Eliza quickly said,

 

 

"It's fine, darling, it is, I swear... but..." Eliza blinked, looking away. "What were applying to me and John?"

 

 

Silence... Alexander sighs, defeatedly. "I read his letter to you and got jealous."

 

 

"...What?" His wife turned to him in disbelief.

 

 

Alexander sighs, taking Eliza's hands as he contuined, "I knew it was wrong but I read some your letters and found a reasibth one from John and... well, the way he wrote to you seemed so... so romantic and... my Angel, he called you his 'Beloved' and he as your-,"

 

 

"Dear Gentleman?" Eliza said, a small smile growing on her face. Alexander blinked, watching his wife slowly began to laugh and byrying her face in his chest, her laughter muffling but her amusement growing,

 

 

"Uh... Angel?" He asked, Eliza kept laughing and contuined until she was left giggling, looking up at him with a child-like smile,

 

 

"My love, you honestly jealous of my relatiomship with John?" Eliza giggled. "I thought you knew!"

 

Alexander blinked, "Knew what?"

 

 

"Alexander," Eliza pecked his cheek. "My love, you already know the fact that John and I knew each other before I ever met you, right?"

 

 

"O-of course!" Alexander nodded, cursing himself of the fact he stuttered. Eliza smiled, poking his nose,

 

 

"Well, John and I were close in our youth, we met at a dinner party and became fast friends! Our mothers always thought we were really attached to each other... Alexander."

 

 

 

She called out on him when he frowned at her statement,

 

 

"Sorry, proceed," he encouraged. Eliza smiled warmly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze,

 

 

"Angelica was a little jealous, believing John and I had feelings for one and other... but it was far from that, love. You see, John was always a bit intimated by Angelica but as time went on, he started to see her in a more romantic light and as for me, I always knew Angelica was head-over-heels for him. John and I loved going around and exploring, we did a lot of things in our youth and were each other's substitute lovers. Or more of platonic soulmates as he would assure me I will find the right man and I offer him advice to sweep Angelica off her feet. You have nothing to worry about."

 

 

Alexander blinked, "So... you are just platonic?"

 

 

Eliza giggled, kissing his nose before looking deep into his eyes, "You have nothing to worry about. I am all yours."

 

 

And the truth lays in her eyes as the only true love she had was only for him. Alexander sighs in relief and fell onto her chest as Eliza giggled, laying back on her back,

 

 

"I'm an idiot..." Alexander muttered out.

 

 

"Yes, but you are my idiot," Eliza giggled, kissing his forehead. Alexander smirked,

 

 

"Yes, well be happy, because your idiot is taking a break for the summer just to spend with his Angel and family, so enjoy it while you can," he nuzzled into her. Eliza blinked, gasping with a wide grin on her face,

 

 

"R-really!?" She excitedly asked, Alexander smirked,

 

 

"Can't let Church steal you away into the lake, darling."

 

 

"Alexander!"

 

 

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" Alexander laughed. Eliza giggled, happily kissing his forehead,

 

 

"I love you!" She told him, Alexander sighs, leaning up to kiss her on the lips,

 

"I love you too."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Two weeks later..._

 

 

John Barker Church smiled at the letter he recieved a this morning, resting in his armchair in the living room. His dark eyes going through letter as he sighs, sighing in relief.

 

 

"Something tickled your funny bone, my darling?" Angelica entered the livingroom with a tired grin on her face, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. John smiles, gazing up at her with a grin,

 

 

"Just a letter from Eliza, my dearest," John replied, letting her lean in and read through the letter. "Alexander is coming for the summer, thankfully."

 

 

Angelica chuckled, reading along the lines, "The children are very excited to go for the summer... but Lip is a bit grumpy on seeing Pip."

 

 

"Now where did they recieved this rivalry, quite random, no?" John asked, rubbing his dark, lustrous hair back with a sigh. Angelica sighs,

 

 

"Whatever universe they might be in, they will probably always dislike one and other," she blew on his neck, John laughed, squirming away,

 

 

"Angelica! Please!" He chuckled. "Also, that is a horrible thought, my dearest."

 

 

He pecked her nose, Angelica smiles, only to let it sift for a moment. John blinked, looking confused at her sudden change of behaviour, 

 

"Angelica, are you alright?" He softly asked. Angelica bit her lips before saying outloud,

 

 

"Um, I was thinking," she began, John gave her all his attention. Angelica turned to him with a hopeful smile, "Of joining you and the children for the summer."

 

 

John blinked, "R-really?"

 

 

Angelica nodded, shrugging her shoulders, "Maria and I thought that it might be nice hust spend quality time with our families instead rsther then going to observe stuff in cold buildings. Why not instead go out in the sun to the lake with your husband and children instead?.. Um... it is not too late to join in, right?"

 

 

Sulence until...

 

 

"Why of course not, dearest," John excitedly exclaimed, getting up and pulling her into a hug. "I'll start arrangements right away! In fact, I was hoping you will join us, Angelica! You don't know how happy I am!"

 

 

He kissed her hands as Angelica grinned widely in glee, "Oh, John!" She leapt into his arms. "God bless every woman to have a husband like you!"

 

 

"I am just happy to have you," he replied, chuckling as he held her tight.

 

 

This summer will be perfect, he just knows it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! Hoped you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> To clear things up, I am the BIGGEST HAMLIZA SHIPPER OUT THERE! FIGHT ME! I AM!
> 
>  
> 
> But I like to think that Eliza Schuyler Hamilton and John Barker Church were very close in a platonic manner and sometime feel that Alexander and Angelica feel a little jealous that those two are VERY close to one and other.
> 
>  
> 
> Though, My OTP is always will be Hamliza and I really adore Churchgelica. 
> 
>  
> 
> Though, I do think Churchliza would be innocent and cute, but my heart will always be Hamliza.
> 
>  
> 
> However, I have a small, angst story idea that has Hamliza, Churchelica, and a little platonic Churchliza but I will keep it quiet and low.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a cute fic, that is all.


End file.
